


Her Creature

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note:  Set post "Metamorphosis".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Creature

Joan Ferguson wasn't your usual warm and caring person, truth be told she tended to be ice-cold and just a little scary. All the same, there were certain people she liked. It didn't mean she wouldn't use them for her own needs but she would still care about them. 

Lately she had found herself caring for Vera Bennett. The girl was somewhat gentle and kind, it was a case of chalk-and-cheese and yet, even as Joan taunted others she found herself unable to taunt Vera, the girl was far too kind-hearted. She would have felt a little guilty. 

Vera had shown devotion for her mother and Joan knew she had twisted that devotion, maybe even broken Vera a little. She felt a little guilty that she had used the girl's trusting nature against her more than once. Still, as she watched the girl pace and cry she felt something. Pride. A dark pride that she had turned Vera into her's. Her creature. 

She didn't care too much that the woman had almost definately killed her mother so she could come back to work, she cared only that the light in Vera's eyes, already dimmed after Simmo's death and the vinegar trap, had died out. 

Vera came to her now and Joan found herself smiling as she pushed her office door shut, her touch surprisingly light on Vera's cheek. 

"Welcome back."


End file.
